California Civil War: 3 Factions, 1 War, 1 Victor
Nationalist California: Eve of Civil War As the Civil War began, the Nationalists were able to seize control over most of Northern California from Sacramento north. However, the Bay Area remained out of reach as the Alta Californians maintained control. The Nationalists were the most united but also faced a problem. Their armies size was nowhere near the size of their opposition as the Nationalists raised 60,000 volunteers for battle and by the beginning of April had 150,000 soldiers. This was nowhere near the size of the Alta Californian Army of 2 million. Norton's galvanizing speeches and brilliant tactics proved the difference in the struggle to come. From the Oregon California and Nevada California border to the outskirts of Davisville and Woodland is all the territory held by the Golden Guard, led by Thomas Norton II. Norton recruits a 26-year-old engineering student named Benjamin Prescott to oversee Technology and Industry. He is put in command of the Nationalist California Arms Research and Technology (NCART) branch. He and his subordinates are tasked with building California ingenious and unique weapons, above all, warplanes. Once the air force is established, Benjamin will be placed in overall and total command of the NRCAAF( Nationalist Republic of California Air Force) 21 soon to be 22 years old Former American Private First Class II, William Joseph Lucas is put in command of the Military High Command and is promoted to Field Marshal and Chief of Military Operations as well. He will oversee and command all Californian armies including planning its brilliant battle strategies. 24-year-old Former American Second Lieutenant Thomas Prescott is made Lieutenant General Thomas Prescott and will command the Nationalist California 1st and 2nd Army Corps. He will command 75,000 troops at the start of hostilities. 24-year-old William Prescott, former Private First Class is made Lieutenant-General of the Nationalist California 3rd and 4th Army corps. He will also command 75,000 troops at the start of hostilities. 38 year old and former U.S Major Felix Carpenter is put in command of The NCPF (Nationalist California Pacific Fleet) which consists initially of 10,000 men, 1 battleship the newly named Norton, 30 battlewagons, 7 cruisers, 19 destroyers, 4 minesweepers, 125 convoys, and 50 submarines. This fleet will be based out of Crescent City in the North but will be swiftly sent South as soon as opportunity strikes. Right off the bat, the Nationalist Californians possess the 4th strongest fleet in the Pacific after Alta California, Socialista Pacifica, and Japan. Norton cleverly took advantage of the animosity between the Democrats and Socialists to carefully plan out an attack strategy with his Field Marshal. While Alta Californian Armies are engaged on two fronts 380 miles apart, the Nationalists only need to focus on one battlefront. Putting faith in new technologies such as radio, Nationalist California was far more efficient as a result and Norton could keep more effective tabs on his armies. The Nationalists fortified Sacramento and prepared to head towards the first objective, the vital Army base at Davisville. The Nationalist Army features Great War Tanks, ((56 Available)) Infantry, Cavalry, and a motorized division on 15,000 troops. The well-trained volunteers carry M1 Garands and the rest carry Great War Rifles. Socialista Pacifica From the Grapevine and Los Ángeles to the California Arizona border is held by Socialists, led by Alberto Luis, a Mexican American and Californian Marxist who forms Socialista Pacifica. Socialista Pacifica or the Socialist Pacific Republic of California controlled most of California's Industrialized cities in the South including Los Angeles and San Diego. Socialist Leadership was a hodgepodge mix of valiant officers and misguided leaders. Early on, one commander who greatly distinguished themselves was Samuel Kinkaid. He united the armies and drew up a Brilliant strategy of taking the fight to the enemy without having to lose the valuable ground in between. The Socialists fought with a valiant, but also desperate effort as they knew defeat wasn't an option in regards to the Revolution. The Socialists wanted to amass as many soldiers as they could to achieve breakthroughs. In Naval regards, the Socialists did well. Socialista Pacifica gained most of the Pacific Fleet that the US possessed. The Socialists, commanded by 45-year-old Admiral Linus Fields have 2 Aircraft Carriers, 15 battleships, 56 battlewagons, 20 cruisers, 36 destroyers, 10 minesweepers, 500 convoys, and 125 submarines. The Socialists are hesitant to play defense but do use success on the defensive to their advantage. The Socialist Army is comprised mainly of well-trained Cavalry and fresh conscript Infantry. The Socialists carry M1 Garands. Alta California Republic The Loyalists, led by incumbent former California Governor Culbert Olson, control territory stretching from the east and south side of the Carquinez Bridge all the way to the outskirts outside of Bakersfield up towards the Grapevine in the so-called Pacific State of Alta California. Democratic California’s fleet, commanded by, 42-year-old Admiral Nicholas Bell has 1 Carrier, 12 battleships, 15 destroyers, 13 cruisers, 26 battlewagons, 10 minesweepers, 100 convoys, and 50 submarines. Due to the Democratic and Socialist factions not trusting each other, they see each other as the greater threat and wage battle. This critically weakens the Naval Defense of the North including the Bay Area. The Alta Californians never take the Nationalists seriously but do see the threat posed by Socialism. The Alta Californian plan is uninspired as it advocates a full-scale assault on Los Angeles in the South and a steady march to Sacramento. It isn't well thought out and it is believed that sheer force of numbers will crush any foe in their path. Their army is primarily Infantry. The Loyalists carry Springfields and Great War Rifles.